Remember
by Celia123
Summary: Je m'appelle Ariel Duval. Après quelques années passées en France, je reviens enfin en Angleterre. Je n'ai plus qu'un seul but, trouver le meurtrier de ma mère. Ce qui se révélera être plus compliqué que prévu, il n'est pas facile d'être la fille du criminel le plus recherché du pays. Charlie/O.C ( PAUSE)
1. Chapitre 1

Bonjour tout le monde !

Je vous publie une toute nouvelle histoire qui j'espère vous plaira !

De nouveaux chapitres seront mis en ligne tout les 15 jours.

N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions !

Bien sûr, l'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Ariel Duval.**

 **31 Octobre 1981,**

 ** _Sainte-Mangouste, Londres, Royaume-Uni._**

J'ouvris difficilement mes paupières, ma vision était floue. Je tentai laborieusement de me rappeler où je me trouvais, sans succès. Ma tête me faisait mal, j'avais l'impression que celle-ci aller exploser, je cherchai ma mère balayant la pièce d'un rapide coup d'œil, je remarquai que j'étais seule. Les murs trop blancs m'entourant m'indiquèrent que je me trouvais probablement dans un hôpital. Alors vinrent les questions, je me demandai ce qui avait bien pu m'arriver, j'étais sûrement tombé, maman m'avait pourtant toujours dit de faire attention dans les escaliers. Soudain, j'entendis des voix en provenance du couloir. Je reconnus vite la voix de mon grand-père. J'entendis aussi des sanglots provenant cette fois de ma grand-mère. Je distinguai aussi la voix fluette d'un homme que je ne reconnut pas. Il lâcha quelques mots dont je ne compris pas le sens tel que « séquelle, oubliette, trouble » faisant redoubler les sanglots de mamie. J'eut envie de me lever pour l'étreindre et la rassurer, mais mes jambes refusèrent de bouger, elles étaient paralysées. La peur me saisit brutalement, je n'arrivais pas à bouger un seul de mes muscles. C'est à ce moment là que je remarquai le long de mes avant-bras des bleus violacés. Un bandage entourait mon avant-bras droit, prenant mon courage à deux mains, je l'enlevai délicatement. Je vis alors une brûlure noirâtre immonde, suintant de pus. Je ne pus m'empêcher de crier d'horreur

Mes cris alertèrent mon grand-père qui entra précipitamment , il semblait complètement bouleversé, ses yeux étaient humides. Il se précipita à mon chevet, me prit délicatement dans ces bras et tout en caressant mes cheveux bruns, lâcha d'une voix rauque:

\- Tu vas devoir être très courageuse ma petite Ariel, tu vas partir avec ta grand-mère et moi pour quelque temps.

Je le regardai avec incompréhension, ne comprenant pas bien ce qu'il voulait dire par là, les questions se bousculaient dans ma tête alors je lui demandai:

\- Pourquoi je n'arrive plus à bouger, qu'est-ce-qu'il s'est passé ? Où est maman ?

\- Les médicomages t'ont jeté un sort, pour pouvoir te soigner, il devrait se dissiper d'ici peu, ta mère et toi avez eu un accident, ma puce, elle est partie..., la voix de mon grand-père se brisa.

Je fronçai les sourcils ne comprenant pas exactement pourquoi cette dernière était partie, elle ne m'aurait jamais laissé seule dans un hôpital. Je l'interrogeai alors:

\- Où est-elle allée ? Elle est dans un autre hôpital ?

\- Non Ariel, ta mère n'est pas à l'hôpital, ta mère n'est plus parmi nous ma chérie, elle est morte.

Ces mots résonnèrent dans ma tête encore et encore, les larmes commencèrent à rouler le long de mes joues, j'étais incapable de m'arrêter, mon corps était parcouru de violent sanglot. Elle ne pouvait pas être morte n'est-ce-pas ? Que nous était-il arrivé ? Où était mon père ? Soudain, mon corps se figea, mon père pourquoi n'avais-je plus aucun souvenir de lui. Je savais qu'il existait, que je le connaissais mais, pourtant il m'était impossible de me souvenir de lui. Je ne savais même plus à quoi il pouvait bien ressembler. C'était étrange. J'avais l'impression de devenir folle, ça ne pouvait pas être vrai, elle n'était pas morte, tout cela n'était qu'un cauchemar. Intérieurement, je priai de toutes mes forces pour que rien de cela ne soit réel et que je me réveille, vite...

 **4 Novembre 1981 :**

 ** _Oxford, Royaume-Uni._**

Maman était morte, cette phrase je la retournai en boucle dans mon esprit mais pourtant, elle me semblait toujours aussi irréelle. Ce matin, les funérailles avaient lieu, pour l'occasion grand-mère m'avait offert une robe couleur noire, à longues manches pour couvrir mes blessures. Elle avait murmuré quelques choses comme quoi j'étais trop jeune pour ce genre de chose. Puis nous nous étions rendu au cimetière, la cérémonie ne rassembla pas beaucoup de monde, nous devions être une vingtaine tout. Au bout d'un moment, grand-mère m'avait accompagné juste devant le cercueil de ma mère, elle m'avait dit qu'il fallait que je lui dise au revoir. Ma mère était pâle beaucoup plus qu'à l'ordinaire, mais son visage semblait si paisible comme s'il elle n'était qu'endormi. Deux hommes en costume noir et aux visages inexpressifs avaient alors refermés le cercueil, mes grands-parents avaient jeté une poignée de terre dessus, puis m'avaient demandé de faire de même.

C'était à ce moment précis, que j'avais commencé à crier, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi ils tenaient tant à l'enterrer. Elle n'était que simplement endormie, elle allait se réveiller. Elle devait se réveiller. Grand-père m'avait pris dans ses bras, les larmes coulaient à flots sur mes joues alors que je me débattais de toutes mes forces tentant vainement de rejoindre ma mère. Ils avaient fini par me ramener chez eux. Ils ne semblaient pas en colère, juste profondément abattus. J'avais fini par enfermer dans ma chambre, je trouvais cela étrange de dire ça , ma chambre, après tout ce n'était ma chambre. J'avais fini par me recroqueviller dans le lit dans un profond mutisme.

Quelques heures plus tard, grand-mère était venu me voir. Sans dire un mot, elle m'avait serré contre elle. Nous étions resté comme ça de longues minutes, blottit l'une contre l'autre. Son étreinte chaleureuse me rassuré. Puis sans préambule, je lui avais demandé:

\- Il est où mon papa ?, j'avais senti le corps de mamie se raidir contre le mien, j'avais alors continué doucement, lui aussi il est mort ?

Son regard se fît plus dur puis elle hôcha gravement la tête. Mon cœur se brisa une seconde fois mais, pourtant cette fois-ci aucune larme ne sortit, l'accident m'ayant privé d'une partie de ma mémoire. Il n'était plus qu'un parfait inconnu.

 **1 Septembre 1987**

 _ **Manoir Duval, ,Bretagne, France**._

La sonnerie stridente de mon réveil retentit, je gémis en plaquant mon coussin contre mes oreilles espérant bénéficier de quelques minutes supplémentaires de sommeil mais mon chien, un gros labrador beige que mes grands-parents m'avaient offert deux ans auparavant , ne semblait pas être du même avis. Il sauta sur mon lit, puis commença à me lécher allègrement le visage.

\- Beurk, Patmol arrête ça dis-je en riant aux éclats, c'est à se moment que grand-mère entra dans ma chambre. Ces cheveux gris étaient comme à son habitude tirés en un chignon strict contrastant avec son regard malicieux et son sourire chaleureux.

-File te préparer, tu ne voudrais pas manquer ton premier jour , n'est-ce-pas ?

Après ces quelques mots, je me dirigeai en trombe dans la salle-de-bain, je pris une douche rapide et enfilai mon uniforme. C'était une robe de soie fine bleue claire, à manches courtes, ce qui me fit grimacer. Je n'avais jamais vraiment aimé porter des robes, préférant me vêtir de jean que je trouvais plus confortable. De plus, les manches me dérangeaient, on risquait de pouvoir apercevoir la cicatrice que j'avais reçue lors de l'accident. Je soufflai résigné, enfila un petit gilet blanc par dessus et essaya de discipliner rapidement mes longues boucles brunes.

C'était le jour de la rentrée, j'étais à la fois excité et effrayé d'enfin rentrer à l'école de sorcellerie de Beaubâtons. Pourtant , quand mes grands-parents m'avaient annoncé la nouvelle, j'étais loin d'être ravie. J'aurai largement préféré étudier à Poudlard comme mes parents l'avaient fait mais cela s'était avéré impossible. Lorsque j'avais cinq ans, juste après la mort de ma mère, mes grands-parents avaient emménagé en France, pour des raisons que j'ignorais.

En vérité, j'ignorais beaucoup de choses de ma vie d'avant, une partie de mes souvenirs ayant été effacé à cause de l'accident, mamie et papy ne m'en parlaient jamais cela leurs étaient trop douloureux d'en discuter. Ils m'avaient juste raconté que mes parents étaient morts. C'était l'une des raisons qui m'avait poussé à vouloir étudier à Poudlard, c'était une manière pour moi de me rapprocher d'eux , mais je m'étais fait à l'idée que je n'irais jamais là-bas.

En arrivant dans le salon, mon grand-père me demanda:

\- Alors tu es prête, tu es sûr de ne rien avoir oublié. Tu as bien pris ta baguette, tout est dans ta malle. Tu grandis si vite. Peut-être il serait préférable de faire venir un précepteur, tu serais bien plus en sécurité et tu n'aurais pas à quitter la maison.

\- Voyons Paul, nous avons déjà tout vérifié au moins dix fois et tout iras bien , intervient ma grand-mère avec un regard réprobateur.

\- Je sais, je sais, bien-sûr bougonna ce dernier en se replongeant dans son journal, faisant éclater de rire mamie.

Celle-ci m'accompagna à la cuisine, puis me servit mon petit-déjeuner sous le regard envieux de Patmol, je lui cédai une partie de mon assiette avant d'entamer mon assiette à mon tour , Grand-mère leva les yeux au ciel alors que je lui demandai:

\- Dis mamie, c'est comment Beaubâtons ?

\- Je n'y suis jamais allé ma petite chérie. Mais ton grand-père m'a dit y a été lui, selon lui c'est magnifique et il pense sincèrement que tu seras très bien là-bas , répondit-elle d'une voix douce.

Grand-père nous rejoignit à son tour dans l'immense cuisine du manoir, il dit alors :

\- Ils sont arrivés, un dernier câlin à ton vieux grand-père avant de partir.

Je l'enlaçai et fit de même avec ma grand-mère avant de me diriger hésitante vers la porte d'entrée sous leurs regards encourageants. Patmol semblait m'y m'attendre, je l'étreignis lui aussi, savoir qu'il ne pourrait pas venir avec moi à Beauxbâtons me fendait le cœur mais, je savais bien que mes grands-parents en prendraient grand soin. J'ouvris la porte, et découvris avec émerveillement un immense carrosse d'une couleur bleue pastel tirée par d'immenses chevaux aillée. Ils devaient être invisible pour les moldus puisque mon voisin continué de tondre sa pelouse, sans réagir. Je fis un dernier signe de main à ma famille puis le cœur battant monta dans la calèche.

 **1 Septembre 1987**

 _ **Beaubâtons, dans le Sud de la France.**_

Le trajet en carrosse était fabuleux et avait duré un peu plus de sept heures, j'avais appris par l'une de mes camarades s'appelant Julia Chamberlain que les chevaux ailés étaient en réalité des Abraxas. D'après celle-ci l'académie disposait en tout de quatre carrosses exclusivement réservés aux premières années, les élèves plus âgées se rendant à Beaubâtons par le biais portoloin. J'avais aussi rencontré aussi, une certaine Fleur Delacour, une fille blonde à l'air hautain , les rares garçons présents dans notre diligence avaient semblé comme hypnotisés par sa beauté. D'après Julia, elle avait du sang de vélane dans les veines,même si j'ignorai de quoi il s'agissait exactement. Ce qui me faisait un peu peur, je vivais avec mes grands-parents dans un quartier moldus, et je n'avais jamais vraiment cherché à en apprendre un peu plus sur la Magie. Ma grand-mère, Elizabeth étant moldu, mon grand-père ne pratiquait plus que très rarement la magie.

Notre carrosse s'était arrêté violemment à proximité de l'école, un magnifique palais argenté caché dans les montagnes, il était entouré d'un magnifique jardin à la française, des haies taillées à la perfection, d'immenses fontaines. J'avais hâte de découvrir ce nouvel environnement Dans la diligence chacun d'entre nous trépignaient littéralement d'impatience. Nous descendirent un par un de celle-ci, ébahis par tant de beauté, un peu plus loin une très grande femme nous attendait ,avec un sourire bienveillant. Elle se tenait devant une immense grille en fer forgé alors que nous nous approchions timidement d'elle, celle-ci prit la parole:

\- Mes chères élèves, je vous souhaite la bienvenue à l'Académie de Beauxbâtons, je suis Olympe Maxime, directrice de l'Académie, sachez avant tout jeunes gens que Beauxbatons accorde une importance capitale à certaines valeurs tel que le respect, la loyauté, le courage et l'élégance. Il sera de votre devoir de les appliquer !

Lorsqu'elle termina sa phrase, l'immense portail de fer forgé s'ouvrit. Elle nous invita à la suivre d'un geste élégant de la main , nos regards furent immédiatement attirés par la beauté du château des jardins sur lesquels nous ne pouvions pas nous empêcher de nous extasier. Une odeur florale délicieuse flottait dans l'air. Madame Maxime nous conduisit jusqu'à une petite salle qu'elle nous désigna comme étant le Boudoir, elle nous indiqua, il s'agissait ici d'un lieu exclusivement réservé aux premières années, que chaque promotion possédait le sien et pouvait le décorer à son gré. Il permettait aux élèves de s'y réunir pour un moment de détente ou de travail.

\- Je vous laisse découvrir, nous viendrons vous chercher dans une demi-heure pour le dîner. Veillez à être présentable, finit madame la directrice avant de partir.

Le Boudoir était d'une taille immense et décorée avec beaucoup de goût. Nous pouvions y voir des tables de verres soigneusement alignés, un peu plus loin, nous apercevions des canapés de couleur crème d'apparence très confortable . Au fond de la pièce, une baie vitrée, nous permet d'accéder aux jardins. Peu à peu le silence se dissipa, les discussions recommencèrent de plus belle. Certains élèves se risquèrent à quelques sorts, mais seule quelques étincelles multicolores sortirent de leurs baguettes faisant éclater de rire notre joyeuse assemblée. Cette année promettait d'être magique.

* * *

 _ **8 ans plus tard**_

* * *

 **12 Août 1995 :**

 _ **Londres, Royaume-Uni.**_

Je déambulai avec difficulté dans les rues d'un quartier bondées de Londres à la recherche de cette foutue cabine téléphonique. J'avais rendez-vous dans un peu moins de vingt minutes au ministère de la Magie anglais. N'y étant jamais allé, je ne pouvais malheureusement pas transplaner. J'étais donc entrain d'arpenter les quartiers de Londres depuis maintenant un peu plus d'une heure et commençai franchement à en avoir assez, j'avais l'impression de tourner en rond. Soudain, un homme roux accompagné d'un adolescent maigrichon attira mon attention. De la poche de son manteau dépassait un bout de bois qu'il tenait fermement, un sorcier. Je les vis pénétrer dans une rue adjacente, après une seconde de réflexion, je me décidai à les suivre.

Je pénétrai à mon tour dans la ruelle délabrée, de multiples tags recouvrent les murs, une benne à ordures renversée sur le sol dont les déchets servait de déjeuner à quelques chats errants. J'aperçois alors plus loin une cabine téléphonique dans le même état de dégradation. Soulagée, j'interpellai le rouquin et demandai :

\- Excusez-moi monsieur, c'est ici l'entrée des visiteurs ?, En entendant ma voix, l'homme sursauta, il agrippa plus fermement sa baguette avant de se détendre :

\- Oui, effectivement. C'est la première fois que vous allez au ministère ?, me questionna-t-il à son tour.

-Je fais partie des nouvelles recrues pour formations d'auror et je me suis un peu perdu, avouai-je piteusement .

Le sorcier me sourit franchement puis répondit :

\- L'entrée des visiteurs est toujours compliquée à trouver, la première fois, venez donc avec nous je vais vous montrer comment tout cela fonctionne , il me serra énergiquement la main puis se présenta, Je suis Arthur Weasley, je travaille moi aussi au ministère, il se racle alors la gorge et regarde l'adolescent se tenant à côté de lui avant de dire, et Harry m'accompagne.

Je me présentai à mon tour, et les suivis dans la cabine étroite pendant ce temps, Mr Weasley composa un numéro sur le cadrant du téléphone. Le garçon l'accompagnant semblait pour une raison que j'ignorai de plus en plus anxieux. La cabine s'enfonça profondément sous terre puis un tintement suivit d'une voix mécanique retentit :

\- Le ministère de la magie vous souhaite une bonne journée.

Je remerciai Mr Weasley rapidement puis me dirigeai vers le bureaux des Aurors. Une dizaine probablement du même âge que le mien, attendaient l'arrivée de notre instructeur. Mes camarades semblaient tout aussi stressés que je le l'étais et pour cause la formation permettant de devenir Auror était l'une des plus exigeantes et rares étaient ceux qui parvenaient à décrocher leurs diplômes. J'étais néanmoins prête à faire tout mon possible pour y arriver, je le devais.

Je m'appelle Ariel Duval. Il y a quelques années, j'ai appris que j'étais la fille d'un meurtrier et d'un fugitif, la fille de Sirius Black. Mon père faisait partit du groupe de mage noir responsable du meurtre de ma mère. Ces assassins n'avaient jamais étaient retrouvés. Depuis ce fameux jour, je n'ai plus qu'un seul but, les retrouver pour qu'enfin justice soit faite.

* * *

Alors, une petite review pour me laisser vos impressions ?


	2. Chapitre 2

Bonjour tout le monde !

Je vous publie le chapitre 2, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Le chapitre 3 est déjà rédigé, il devrait donc arriver dans une quinzaine de jours !

Je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture, n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis, ils pourront m'aider à progresser !

Réponses aux reviews en dessous du chapitre.

Comme d'habitude, l'univers de Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowlings.

Bonne Lecture.

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : Vigilance constante.**

 **31 août 1995 :**

 _ **Centre de Londres, Royaume-Uni :**_

 _Mon cœur battait la chamade, dehors l'orage grondait, me faisant sursauter à chaque coup de tonnerre. Mon estomac se serrait, j'avais ce mauvais pressentiment qui refusait de me quitter, je serrai ma peluche en forme de chien, contre mon cœur tandis que maman s'affolait dans toute la maison. Elle semblait complètement effrayée depuis le départ de papa un peu plus tôt dans la soirée. Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça. Sur le lit gisait une valise, qu'elle s'empressait de remplir me demandant quelques fois, si je voulais emporter tel ou tel vêtement. Puis soudain, une explosion suivit d'un craquement sinistre se fît entendre, le corps de ma mère se raidit immédiatement, elle m'empoigna fermement par le bras. Je me débattis faiblement, je ne comprenais pas ce qui se passait tandis que celle-ci me caché dans l'armoire ._

 _-Tu ne dois pas faire de bruit Ariel. Tu vas devoir être courageuse ma chérie._

 _Après, une dernière étreinte. Elle referma la porte du placard sur moi. J'entendis une nouvelle explosion qui me fît sursauter de plus belle, terrifiée, des larmes silencieuses roulaient sur mes joues. Une voix froide se fît entendre._

 _\- Où est ta fille Taylor ?_

 _\- Je ne vois pas de quoi, vous voulez parler !_

 _\- Tu ne pensais tout de même pas pouvoir continuer à cacher, ce que tu as engendré avec Black. La pauvre Bellatrix a failli faire une syncope lorsqu'elle a appris la nouvelle. Androméda et maintenant Sirius , Les Black ont une devise, tu sais «Toujours purs » , ton arbre généalogique est des plus douteux. Il faut donc parfois couper quelques branches si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Bellatrix avait une petite fête de prévue avec les Londubat, elle m'a donc demandé de m'occuper de cela. Maintenant répond à ma question, où est la fille ?_

 _Un silence se fît entendre, l'homme se mit dans une colère noir, il lança un sort à ma mère. Les hurlements de douleurs de ma mère résonnèrent dans tout la maison._

 _\- Elle n'est pas là. Elle a quitté le pays avec mes parents._

 _\- Je ne te crois pas mais, soit si veux mourir AVADE KEVADRA !_

 _Des raies de lumières vertes transperce le placard, je retiens un cri étouffé tandis que la porte s'ouvre lentement et qu'un bras me saisit brutalement._

Je me réveillais en hurlant, des larmes brouillées ma vue, je mis quelques minutes à réaliser que j'étais dans mon petit appartement de Londres, en sécurité. J'avais encore fait un cauchemar, toujours le même. Cela avait commencé au début de ma troisième année à Beauxbâtons, au début ce n'était que des flashs dont je ne comprenais pas le sens, puis petit à petit, il était devenu plus claire, plus récurrent aussi. Lorsque mon grand-père l'avait appris, il m'avait envoyé voir un psychomage. Pour lui, il ne s'agissait que de fragments de ma mémoire qui essayait de refaire surface, il avait donc essayé de débloquer ma mémoire, nous nous étions vu plusieurs fois, sans succès. Il en avait conclu que je n'étais peut-être pas prête.

Et pourtant, je me demandai ce qui arriverait, si j'apercevais enfin le responsable de la mort de ma mère. Justice serait-elle enfin rendu ? Son meurtre n'avait jamais été puni, savoir que le responsable était toujours dehors me rendait malade, je ne pouvais pas le supporter. Si, je voyais le meurtrier au moins j'aurais une piste. J'aurai une chance de pouvoir enfin rendre justice.

Je soupirai bruyamment, puis me décidai enfin de sortir de mon lit, encore épuisé et courbaturé par mon entraînement de la veille. Les cours pour devenir Aurors étaient intensifs, ils nous laissaient à peine le temps de respirer. Le matin était réservé à la théorie et l'après-midi à la pratique. Les premiers se trouvaient être pour moi plutôt simples, les seconds me posaient en revanche plus de difficulté. En France, à Beauxbâtons, la Défense contre les Forces du Mal était définitivement ma matière préférée, c'était une matière à laquelle j'excellais mais, ici j'avais l'impression que mon niveau était des plus médiocres et le reste de mes camarades étaient dans la même situation que moi. Notre instructeur était un homme très exigeant, il pointait du doigt chacune de nos erreurs avec plus ou moins de délicatesse, il avait renvoyé dès la première semaine, deux élèves qu'il avait jugé inapte au métier d'auror. Peut-être avait-il raison. Il semblait si sûr de lui, il avait dû au long de sa carrière voir des choses horribles s'étaient indéniables.

Je me traînai mollement jusqu'à la cuisine. Il n'y avait aucun moyen que je survive à cette journée sans ma dose journalière en caféine. Fleur était déjà prête pour sa première journée de stage à la banque de Gringotts. Pour l'occasion, elle s'était vêtue d'une robe couleur anthracite, sa chevelure blonde était attachée en un chignon élégant . Elle rayonnait comme à son habitude, celle-ci me salua chaleureusement avant de partir au travail.

Entre Fleur et moi c'étaient une longue histoire. Bien que nous étions de la même promotion à Beaubâton, nous n'étions devenu amies qu'à partir de notre troisième année, probablement parce que notre professeur Mrs Morell, nous avaient placé côte à côte en cour de Bienséance. Il s'agissait pour moi du cours le plus ennuyeux de toute l'Académie et du plus inutile surtout. Ma camarade à ma plus grande surprise partageait aussi cette opinion, ce qui m'avais permis de découvrir une toute nouvelle facette de Fleur Delacour, elle s'était dévoilé être une fille drôle et attachante. En apprenant à la connaître je m'étais rendu compte que l'image de la fille hautaine et présomptueuse que j'avais eue d'elle au premier abord était parfaitement erroné. Lors de notre cinquième année, c'était elle, qui m'avait permise de découvrir qui était mon père, bien qu'elle l'ignorait.

Puis alors que nous étions en septième année, grâce à ces excellents résultats, elle avait eu la chance de pouvoir partir à Poudlard, pour participer au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. A l'époque, je me souviens, que j'avais été légèrement jalouse de cette chance qui lui avait accordé, mon grand-père avait refusé que je parte en Angleterre avec le reste de la délégation. Je lui en avais voulu pendant un moment mais, au fond, je le comprenais. Il voulait juste que je sois en sécurité et il n'avait peut-être pas tout à fait tort. J'avais remarqué que Fleur était revenue changée de cet échange, plus mature peut-être, elle ne parlait pas beaucoup de ce qui s'était passé là-bas. Je n'avais entendu que quelques rumeurs comme quoi le Tournoi avait coûté la vie d'un des participants, dans des circonstances des plus obscures. Finalement, elle avait décidé d'emménager en Angleterre soi-disant pour perfectionner son anglais, mais je n'y croyais pas réellement , j'ignorais qu'elle était la vraie raison de son emménagement mais, il y avait quelque chose d'autre, j'en étais presque certaine. Finalement, après quelques recherches, elle avait trouvé sans difficulté un poste à la banque et nous avions décidé d'emménager ensemble.

 **31 août 1995 :**

 _ **Ministère de la Magie, Londres, Royaume-Uni :**_

Je transplanai vers huit heures au ministère de la Magie, avec quelques minutes de retard, je me hâtai donc de rejoindre le bureau des Aurors en espérant que celui-ci passe inaperçu, je n'avais aucune envie de me faire réprimander. Je pénétrai donc dans le QG avec la boule au ventre, en entrant, je constatai immédiatement que quelque chose cloché, seuls mes camarades étaient présents, il n'y avait aucun Auror même notre instructeur était absent. Mes acolytes semblaient tout aussi décontenancés que moi, nous regardâmes autour de nous pour tenter de trouver une explication à ses mystérieuses absences. Sur l'un des bureau, jonché de document officiel en tous genres, nous pouvions apercevoir une tasse de thé encore fumante ce qui signifié, qu'ils n'étaient pas partis depuis très longtemps. Soudain, un patronus apparaît, nous faisant à tous faire un bond, la voix de notre instructeur retentit alors dans toute la pièce:

\- « Nous avons était pris en embuscade, nous avons besoin de renfort le plus vite possible, il y a de nombreux blessés, allez dans le bureau monsieur Scrimgeour, il y a sur son pupitre un portoloin qui vous mènera à notre position. »

La voix se répercuta en plusieurs échos avant de complètement disparaître. Nous restâmes immobiles quelques minutes comme pétrifiés, puis nous nous dirigeâmes tous dans un mouvement synchronisé vers le bureau du chef des Aurors. William, un blond à la carrure athlétique tenta d'ouvrir la porte, mais celle-ci semblait verrouillée. Kim tenta de lui venir en aide en jetant un alohomora sur la serrure. Malheureusement, celui-ci s'avéra inefficace. La jeune asiatique réessaya plusieurs fois son sort avant de hausser les épaules en signe d'impuissance. Scrimgeour avait probablement mis en place plusieurs sorts pour empêcher des personnes mal avisées d'y pénétrer. Je pouvais voir sur le visage de mes camarades que comme moi, ils n'avaient aucune idée de la démarche à suivre. Pourtant, ils nous faillaient agir et vite. Je décidai alors de tenter quelque chose à mon tour, je sortis ma baguette, puis en leurs ordonnant de se reculer , je pris une grande inspiration et hurlai :

\- _Bombarda maxima_ !

La porte de bois émit un léger craquement avant d'exploser, nous nous précipitâmes aussitôt à l'intérieur. Je vis, un immense bureau trôner au milieu de la pièce lumineuse et bien ordonnée. Une vieille canette toute rouillée était posé dessus faisant tâche dans cette pièce si bien organisée. Il ne nous en fallut pas plus, pour nous convaincre de la saisir. Je me sentis aspiré par mon nombril, sensation désagréable caractéristique des portoloins. Nous atterrîmes dans une prairie à proximité d'un petit village probablement Moldu à en juger par la présence d'engins motorisés dans les allées. La pluie tombait averse, nous empêchant d'y voir très claires. Nous décidâmes après quelques minutes de discussions houleuses avec mon groupe, de nous séparer en plusieurs groupes pour agir avec plus de rapidité et d'efficacité.

J'avais pour partenaires William et Bruce. J'étais contente d'avoir le premier que j'appréciais beaucoup mais,j'étais un peu plus mitigé concernant le deuxième. Bruce en plus d'être un crétin parfaitement égocentrique était un séducteur de premier ordre, cela ne faisait aucun doute et ses tentatives de drague à deux noises avaient tendance à agacer, la grande majorité de notre classe. Néanmoins, je devais bien avouer que celui-ci était doué, il ne faisait aucun doute que celui-ci savait se battre.

Nous pénétrâmes dans la ville en silence, celle-ci était déserte , mon souffle s'accélérait, mon cœur tambourinait dans ma poitrine à tout vitesse, l'adrénaline parcourrait mon corps. Nous entrâmes, dans une première maison en pierre grise, celle-ci était plongée dans l'obscurité. Je raffermis alors ma prise sur ma baguette et murmurai discrètement :

 _\- Lumos_

Nous pûmes alors voir, un salon qui était complètement ravagé, les meubles étaient renversés sur le sol, ce qui ralentit considérablement notre progression. Le sol était maculé de sang. Il y en a beaucoup pour que celui-ci ne proviennent que d'une seule personne. Soudain, un hurlement strident provenant de l'étage se fît entendre, j'échangeai un regard entendu avec William , puis nous nous mîmes à courir vers le cri. Nous montâmes à toute vitesse les escaliers, couverts de morceau de verre d'un cadre photo explosé. Alors que nous arrivions au premier étage légèrement essoufflés en brandissant nos baguettes. Nous eûmes la surprise de voir qu'un homme s'y trouvait, notre instructeur. Il ne nous laissa pas le temps de l'interroger sur ce qui était en train de se passer, il dégaina sa baguette et nous attaqua. Je fût tellement surprise par son geste que je ne réagis pas quand celui-ci m'envoya un premier sort. Sans grande surprise, celui-ci me toucha et m'envoyant valdinguer dans les airs, ma chute fût amortie par un vaisselier qui se trouvait sur mon chemin et qui se brisa sous le choc.

Ma vision se brouilla, du sang dégouline de mes tempes, je peinai à reprendre mon souffle, des éclats de lumières multicolores traversaient toute la pièce. Pendant ce temps, William et Bruce avaient entamé le combat. Ils avaient tous les deux une manière très différente de se battre Bruce enchaînait les sorts à une vitesse hallucinantes, tandis que William lui tentait d'anticiper les mouvements de son adversaire. Néanmoins, je pouvais voir qu'ils restaient tous deux sur leurs réserves ne comprenant sans doute pas ce qui est en train de se passer. Alors que tout doucement, les pièces du puzzle s'imbriquaient dans mon esprit. Rien de cela n'était vrai, il ne s'agissait que d'une mise en scène des plus réalistes dans le cadre de notre entraînement, un test. Je me relevai difficilement pour venir en aide à mes camarades, plus motivé que jamais pour faire mes preuves. Nous enchaînâmes les sorts ,mais notre instructeur ne se laissa pas abattre et les évita avec une facilité presque déconcertante. Je devais avouer que même si souvent, je le trouvais complètement taré, celui-ci était un maître dans l'art du combat . William ne relâcha son attention pendant une seconde et cela lui valut un stupéfix en pleine tête qui le mit K.O.

Au même moment, une auror aux cheveux roses pétants débarqua de nulle part, pour venir en aide à son collègue. J'essayai de la désarmer en vain, face à deux Aurors expérimentés, Bruce et moi ne fîmes par long feu, nous rejoignîmes William sur le parquet poussiéreux . Notre instructeur nous fixa longuement avec un air désapprobateur puis fini par dire froidement avant de transplaner :

-Rendez-vous dans dix minutes au Ministère, pour le débriefing !

Mon estomac se serra, après notre piètre performance, j'avais toutes les raisons de penser que notre professeur aller nous renvoyer. Nous avions été si pitoyables face à lui, il n'y avait aucune chance qu'il nous garde après ça. Je secouai la tête pour éloigner le plus possible cette idée de mon esprit et aidai William à se relever. Il semblait aussi désabusé que moi. L'auror aux cheveux de couleurs excentriques me tendit ma baguette avec un sourire amicale, elle nous expliqua que nous n'avions aucune raison de nous inquiéter, que pour une première nous nous étions plutôt bien débrouillé. Elle me semblait familière, j'avais dû la croiser plusieurs fois au quartier général. Je ne pensais pas me tromper en affirmant qu'il s'agissait d'une Métamorphomage.

Nous transplanâmes finalement au Ministère, mes camarades étaient déjà présents, la mine sombre. Je devinai bien vite que leur test ne s'était pas mieux déroulé que le notre. Ils avaient pour la plupart des vêtements arrachés, les cheveux ébouriffés. En faisant, le compte je remarquai qu'il y avait une absente, Amanda , la troisième fille de notre formation, une petite blonde toujours d'humeur joviale avec qui je m'entendais plutôt bien. Il me semblait que celle-ci était dans le groupe de Kimberley. Lorsque, je demandai à cette dernière où était passé la jeune fille, ses yeux verts en amande s'embuèrent immédiatement de larmes, elle répondit en sanglotant:

\- On entrait dans une ruelle, lorsqu'on nous a attaqué, elle s'est tétanisé, elle voulu transplaner mais, dans la panique s'est désarticulée. Elle a fini à Ste-Mangouste, Maugrey l'a viré. C'était horrible, il y avait tellement de sang...

Sa phrase resta en suspend, la voix puissante de notre instructeur retentit dans toute la salle :

\- Aujourd'hui était un échec cuisant, vous vous êtes précipité la tête première vers le danger . Si vous pensiez pouvoir faire mieux que des Aurors entraînés, vous n'êtes que des insouciants, et cette insouciance dans la vraie vie vous fera tuer. Aujourd'hui était votre premier examen et vous avez tous lamentablement échoués. Vous avez jusqu'à 18 heures au plus tard pour me rédiger un compte-rendu détaillé de toutes vos erreurs. Ceux d'entre vous ayant le moins bien compris la leçon, prendront la porte, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre à faire du babysitting et surtout n'oubliez pas VIGILANCE CONSTANTE !

* * *

 **Sara-Jane730:** Merci pour ta review qui me fait très plaisir, j'espère que ce chapitre 2 te plaira tout autant ! Sirius est aussi mon personnage préféré en égalité avec Charlie Weasley !

 **Lily Snape19:** Merci, J'espère que ce chapitre de plaira :)

 **Coco:** Et voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaire tout autant. Merci pour ta review, elle me fait très plaisir !


	3. Chapitre 3

Bonjour tout le monde !

J'espère que vous aller bien, je vous publie aujourd'hui le chapitre 3 !

J'espère qu'il vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions bonnes ou mauvais, cela me permet de m'améliorer !

Donc, même si vous avez détesté, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce qui ne vous a pas plus.

Sur ce je vous souhaite, une agréable lecture ! ( Comme toujours, l'univers Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowlings )

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : ** Sturgis Podmore

 **4 Septembre 1995 :**

 _ **Ministère de la Magie, Londres, Royaume-Uni :**_

Cela faisait plusieurs jours que le Ministère de la Magie était en émoi, la Gazette ne parlait plus que de ça comme le prouvait l'exemplaire ouvert sur mon pupitre. Le bureau des Aurors avait reçu d'une source anonyme la confirmation de la présence de Sirius Black à King's Cross le premier Septembre, le jour de la rentrée.Même si, j'avais réussi à conserver ma place en tant stagiaire suite au test, je ne disposais malheureusement d'aucune information supplémentaire. Depuis notre échec au test, Maugrey se contentait de nous faire remplir de la paperasse, ce que je trouvais excessivement ennuyeux. Il n'était pas difficile de voir qu'il n'avait plus aucune confiance en nous.

Fudge, le ministre de la Magie anglais, avait lors d'une conférence assurée que tout était sous contrôle que de sérieuse pistes concernant la localisation de Black avaient été trouvées, mais tout cela n'était que de la poudre aux yeux. Je doutais que les Aurors ne sachent vraiment où chercher, il semblait plutôt avoir abandonné l'idée de le retrouver un jour. A l'instar de notre instructeur qui la veille avait riposté à Scrimgeour après une nouvelle fouille de la gare infructueuse que Black n'était pas une priorité. J'étais alors entrain de classer un vieux rapport, lorsque j'avais entendu Maugrey prononcer ces mots, une violente envie de le gifler m'avait pris. Je trouvais le personnage de plus en plus antipathique, comment osait-il affirmer, que mon père, ce monstre n'était pas une priorité. Il avait tué des personnes, détruit des familles et était de bien des manières responsables de la mort de ma mère.

De plus, comme si la nouvelle de la présence Black à Londres ne suffisait pas , un membre du ministère s'était fait prendre entrain d'essayer de dérober un objet ayant apparemment, une très grande valeur au Département des mystères. Je n'avais aucune idée de quel objet, il pouvait bien s'agir. Une fois de plus, je n'avais pu dégoter aucune information supplémentaire, je n'avais qu'une certitude, cet objet devait être important. En effet, le voleur, un certain Sturgis Podmore avait été condamné à passer quelques mois à Azkaban par le Magenmagot. Rien, ne semblait pouvoir justifier son geste et celui-ci avait refusé de témoigner. Il devait être transféré aujourd'hui escortés par Scrimgeour et Tonks. Scrimgeour était le chef des Aurors, il devait approcher de la cinquantaine, il dégageait une force impressionnante, Tonks quant à elle était une grande maladroite qui adorait faire le pitre, il était donc parfaitement impossible de la détester. Je la trouvais pour ma part très drôle. Scrimgeour m'avait donc choisi moi ainsi que trois autres de mes camarades pour les accompagner lors de ce transfert. Ce qui avait fortement déplu à Maugrey, il trouvait que nous emmener était stupide, que nous n'étions que des enfants. Mais, celui-ci n'avait pas eu son mot à dire. Scrimgeour avait au sein du Bureau beaucoup plus d'influence que lui.

De mon côté,cette excursion me partageait, d'un côté, j'étais contente d'enfin pouvoir me débarrasser de toute cette paperasse que nous confier notre instructeur mais, d'un l'autre côté l'idée de mettre les pieds dans cette prison qui avait accueilli mon père pendant des années me terrifiait. Je soufflais bruyamment décidant d'arrêter de me tourmenter ainsi l'esprit. J'allais me remettre au classement du dossier, traitant de l'arrestation d'un certain Antonin Dolohov mais, une espèce de dragon en papier de couleur rouge feu atterrit sur mon bureau , un origami pensais-je presque immédiatement, cela ne pouvait provenir que de Julia.

Julia était ma meilleure amie depuis ma première année passée à Beauxbâtons, il s'agissait probablement de la fille la plus excentrique que je connaissais, aussi elle avait toujours été passionné les créatures magiques ce qui l'avait poussé à emménager au Japon pour y étudiait les kappas, les dragons et autres créatures sur lesquelles je ne savais strictement rien. Je dépliai délicatement le pliage de papier puis aperçu l'écriture fine et soignée de mon amie, j'entrepris alors ma lecture.

 _Chère Ariel,_

 _JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE ! (avec beaucoup de retard)_

 _J'espère que tu as fêté tes dix-huit ans dignement sinon je serais dans l'obligation de venir y remédier. Je m'excuse de te le souhaiter avec tant de retard, je suis probablement la pire meilleure amie qui puisse exister mais j'ai été déborder par mon travail qui se révèle passionnant._

 _Je bosse en ce moment sur un projet d'intégration de quelques créatures japonaises en France. Ce qui s'avère plus compliqué que ce que je ne le pensais, néanmoins je tiens bon. J'espère que ton côté ta formation se passe bien, j'ai confiance en toi, tu feras une auror formidable._

 _Tu salueras Fleur de ma part, vous n'imaginez pas à quel point, vous me manquez les filles. Je pense pouvoir vous rendre visite fin Novembre. Géniale non !?_

 _Avec toute mon amitié, Julia._

 **P.S :** _Je t'ai envoyé ton cadeau d'anniversaire directement chez toi, je l'ai trouvé sur un marché à Tokyo. J'espère qu'il te plaira._

La lettre de Julia mit de bonne humeur , c'est donc en souriant que je me remis à classer le dossier de ce Dolohov qui était plutôt bien rempli, il avait été inculpé pour avoir torturé et tué plusieurs personnes durant la guerre, un sale type en somme.

 **4 Septembre 1995 :**

 _ **Azkaban, îlot perdu dans la mer du Nord.**_

Scrimgeour était venu chercher mes camarades et moi-même aux alentours de treize heures, puis avec l'aide de Tonks, il nous avait fait atterrir sur l'île en transplanage d'escorte. Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'Azkban puisse ressembler à ça, dire que l'île était lugubre aurait été un sacré euphémisme. Les vagues frappées violemment contre la côte, le temps était gris.

Nous entrâmes alors dans une tour gigantesque en pierre grise. L'intérieur était tout aussi abominable que le reste de l'île, des chaînes rouillées ornées les murs, alors que les cris de quelques prisonniers résonnés en échos infernaux. Un garde a l'air morose, nous accueillit à l'entrer , vérifia rapidement nos identités puis nous laissa passer. Dès que j'eus posé un pied dans cette forteresse, ma joie s'évanouit instantanément, j'avais cette l'impression que jamais plus je ne pourrais être heureuse à nouveau. Il n'y avait que le froid, que le froid et l'obscurité.

William qui était à mes côtés était pâle comme un linge, en réprimant un frisson, il lâcha un « c'est sinistre ici ! » sonore, qui lui valut un regard dur de la part de Scrimgeour qui soupira :

-Cette prison abrite quelques uns des plus grands prisonniers de tout l'Angleterre monsieur Miles, la plupart d'entre ont fait des choses si abominables que même ce sort, paraît presque négligeable. Gardez tous votre baguette près de vous, les cellules sont gardées par des détraqueurs, ils se nourrissent de l'âme des prisonniers et sont inoffensifs avec les membres du Ministère la plupart du temps mais, ils demeurent des créatures imprévisibles.

Alors, que nous pénétrions dans un silence religieux dans la forteresse, je détaillai pour la première fois notre prisonnier, je lui donnais une cinquantaine d'années, son visage aimable n'exprimait aucune peur, il ne dégageait qu'une profonde détermination. Il ne ressemblait pas à l'idée que je me faisais d'un criminel, j'avais lu dans la Gazette que cet homme avait une femme, ainsi qu'un fils qui venait tout juste de se marier. Cela me faisait m'interroger sur les raisons de son acte, qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu le pousser à commettre cette effraction ?

Soudain, un des gardiens de la prison passa devant nous, envelopper d'espèces de longs draps gris, je compris assez vite qu'il s'agissait d'un détraqueur. La température baissa de quelques degrés, le froid m'envahissait de toutes part, tous mes souvenirs les plus horribles affluaient dans mon esprit plus vif que jamais dans une sorte de spirale.

Une fois cette monstruosité partit, alors que je peinais à reprendre mon souffle, une main squelettique m'agrippa violemment à travers les barreaux d'une de cellule. C'était une femme, ces cheveux étaient désordonnés, ces yeux noirs irradiaient de haine tandis qu'un sourire fou flottait sur ces lèvres. Son rire strident devait probablement s'entendre dans la prison tout entière alors qu'elle compressait mon bras avec encore un peu plus de force. Je me débattis férocement pour lui faire lâcher prise, sans succès. Ce fût finalement Tonks, qui m'aida à me délivrer de son emprise.

Une lueur de surprise passa dans le regard de la prisonnière, elle dit:

\- Tu ressembles tellement à ta mère. Regarde ce que tu es devenu une traître, une VERMINE..., pendant un instant, je crus qu'elle me parlait mais, je vis que ses yeux, ne me fixé pas, elle scrutée Tonks dont les cheveux roses s'assombrirent. La détenue s'agita dans sa cellule, riant de plus en plus fort. Tonks m'agrippa fermement le bras, me forçant à avancer. Les autres avaient continué sans nous. Son visage était plus pâle, elle essayait de garder bonne figure mais, je pouvais voir qu'au fond d'elle, celle-ci était bouleversée. Plusieurs questions me brûlaient la langue, qui était cette prisonnière ? Qu'avait-elle fait pour se retrouver ici ? mais, je restai silencieuse, je ne voulais pas paraître grossière, au fond cela ne me regardait pas. Ce n'était pas mes affaires.

Nous fîmes quelques mètres supplémentaires puis ma voisine s'arrêta pour reprendre contenance, elle lâcha alors abruptement:

\- C'est ma tante, elle est complètement cinglée, obsédée par la pureté du sang, une vrai Black quoi. Quand, ma mère Androméda c'est mariée avec mon père. Ils l'ont reniés, il est moldu ça faisait tache dans l'arbre familiale. J'aimerais que tu gardes ça pour toi ! Seules quelques personnes sont au courant au ministère, j'aimerais que cela reste ainsi. Les Black ont une mauvaise réputation et je ne voudrais pas que cela affecte la mienne.

\- Bien sûr, je comprends, je répondis pensive.

Dans mon esprit, mes neurones travaillaient à plein régime, ces révélations de la part de Tonks m'avait fait réaliser plusieurs choses, premièrement celle-ci faisait plus ou moins partid de ma famille. Cela devait bien faire trois semaines que j'avais commencé ma formation et je ne m'en étais jamais rendu compte. Deuxièmement, lorsque j'avais commencé mes recherches sur mon père, je m'étais uniquement focalisée sur lui, je n'avais jamais pensé à regarder du côté de sa famille ou de son entourage. L'enquête que le Ministère menait sur Black piétiné depuis un bon bout de temps. Peut-être étaient-ils passés à côté de quelque chose d'important. Troisièmement, si la réputation des Black était aussi sombre que Nymphadora me le disait, il était important que jamais personne n'apprenne que j'étais lié à eux, à lui. Ce qui ne devrait pas s'avérer si compliqué.

En effet, ma mère, Taylor est tombée enceinte lors en plein milieu de ces études. Elle avait été obligé de quitter Poudlard en cours d'année sans avoir la chance de pouvoir passer ces A.S.P.I.C.S. Mes grands-parents m'avaient raconté que celle-ci n'avait pas immédiatement averti mon père de mon existence. Elle ne l'avait fait que plus tard, lorsque celui-ci eut fini ces études, grand-père me disait souvent que la plus grande _erreur_ de ma mère avait été de lui avouer la vérité. C'est à partir de ce moment-là que tout devenait étrange. Dehors c'était la guerre, mon père souhaitait devenir auror, ce qui était plutôt ironique quand on voyait comment il avait fini , pour me protéger, mes parents avaient décidé de me faire garder le nom de ma mère. Il n'y avait donc aucune trace de notre affiliation. Je m'étais souvent demandé pourquoi s'il comptait trahir ma mère, il avait souhaité garder mon existence secrète. Il s'était donné tant de mal pour au final la trahir, nous trahir. Tout cette partie de sa vie n'avait été qu'un rôle.

Un rôle qu'il avait su jouer à la perfection, quand quelques bribes de ma mémoire avaient commencé à réapparaître, j'avais vu mon père, ça devait mon quatrième anniversaire je pense. Il m'avait couverte de cadeau, s'était occupé de moi, m'avait fait rire. Dans ce souvenir, il m'avait semblé, si attentionné, si aimant mais tous cela n'était qu'un mensonge et pourtant parfois je me demandai si peut-être dans tout ces mensonges, il y avait ne serait-ce qu'une once de vérité, je voulais croire qu'à un moment il avait tenu à moi.

Nous restâmes encore une dizaine de minutes à la prison, le temps pour nous d'enfermer convenablement le prisonnier qui n'avait toujours pas bronché. Une fois arrivée au ministère, je rassemblai mes affaires impatientes de rentrer chez moi. William m'interpella alors pour me proposer d'aller boire un verre avec lui et quelques uns de nos camarades au Chaudron Baveur , épuisé, je refusai poliment. Il parut déçu mais, ne s'en formalisa pas.

 **4 Septembre 1995 :**

 _ **Londres, Royaume-Uni:**_

Lorsque j'arrivai enfin chez moi, je fus surprise de constater que Fleur n'était toujours pas rentré, elle avait probablement était retenue par son travail. Soudain, quelques choses attira mon attention, des aboiements en provenance de ma chambre, je trouvai cela étrange. Patmol n'était pas du genre à aboyer pour un rien. Curieuse, je le rejoignis. Je remarquai alors, une petite boîte en carton sur mon lit. Julia, avec toute ces histoires, je l'avais complètement oublié. J'ouvris le cadeau, la main tremblante au fur à mesure des années, j'avais appris à me méfier des cadeaux offerts par ma meilleure amie. Je devais avouer que cette année, celle-ci s'était dépassé. Julia m'avait acheté un DRAGON, un dragon miniature certes mais dont je doutais fortement de la légalité. La créature devait faire une dizaine de centimètres tout au plus. Elle avait des écailles lisses de couleurs turquoise.

A côté paquet je remarquai une note écrite de la main de ma meilleure amie:

 _Il s'appelle Spiridon, c'est un boutefeu chinois. Il est encore petit mais, une fois adulte, il devrait atteindre la taille d'un gros chat._

 _A Tokyo presque toute les familles en ont un !_

 _Il est ADORABLE, tu ne trouves pas ?_

Que Merlin me vienne en aide, j'allais tuer ma meilleure amie. Dans quel pétrin, nous avait-elle encore fourrées ?

* * *

 **STOP !**

 **Toi qui vient de lire ce chapitre, n'hésite pas à me laisser, une petite review pour me faire part de tes impressions !**


	4. Chapitre 4

Bonjour tout le monde !

J'espère que vous aller bien, je vous publie aujourd'hui le chapitre 4 !

J'espère qu'il vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions bonnes ou mauvaises, cela me permet de m'améliorer !

Donc, même si vous avez détesté, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce qui ne vous a pas plus.

Je ne posterai pas de chapitre la semaine prochaine, bac blanc oblige, désolé.

Sur ce je vous souhaite, une agréable lecture ! ( Comme toujours, l'univers Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowlings )

* * *

 **Chapitre 4:** Visage familier.

 **8 Septembre 1995:**

 ** _Manoir des Malefoy, Sud du Witlshire, Royaume-Uni_.**

Je me tenais frigorifiée devant l'imposante demeure des Malefoy, la pluie tombait à torrents. Je pouvais voir face de moi, un portail immense en fer forgé qui était bordé par des haies taillées à la perfection. Tremblante, je rabattis violemment la capuche de mon sweat. Je devais être planté là depuis une dizaine de minutes déjà, je décidai d'enfin prendre mon courage à deux mains et ouvrait la barrière, je pouvais le faire.

Après les révélations que m'avait faites Nymphadora à propos de sa famille, j'avais décidé de faire quelques recherches qui m'avais permis d'en apprendre beaucoup sur les Black. J'avais tout d'abord découvert que les deux parents de mon père étaient morts et que celui-ci avait un frère, Regulus Black. Malheureusement, je n'avais pu trouver aucune information supplémentaire sur lui, toutes mes recherches s'étaient révélées infructueuses, il avait disparu durant la guerre et personne ne semblait savoir s'il était encore vivant. Finalement, j'avais creusé du côté de ses cousines, qui étaient au nombre de trois, Androméda, Bellatrix et Narcissa. Je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque de poser mes questions à Androméda , sa fille était une auror et mes recherches n'étaient pas des plus légales, c'était trop risqué. Bellatrix quand à elle se trouvait à Azkaban, elle était donc hors d'atteinte, de plus elle ne me semblait pas être des plus saines d'esprit.

Il ne restait donc plus que Narcissa Black devenu Malefoy, mère au foyer qui ne semblait avoir jamais eu aucun ennui avec la justice avant ça, quoiqu'il y avait bien eu cette affaire. Son mari et elle avaient été soupçonnés par le Ministère d'avoir en leurs possessions quelques objets de magie noire, ayant donné lieu à plusieurs perquisitions dont les aurors étaient revenu bredouille.

La porte émit un grincement strident, je n'eus pas le temps de faire un pas qu'un elfe de maison vêtue de vieilles loques se ruait sur moi. J'avais toujours les elfes de maison étrange, je n'arrivais pas à saisir ce qui les motivait à vivre dans de telles conditions de travail. Julia m'avait un jour raconté que les elfes de maison étaient très heureux de servir leurs maîtres mais, je n'avais jamais vraiment compris comment ces petites créatures pouvaient accepter d'être les esclaves de quelques grandes familles de sorciers. L'elfe après m'avoir demandé la raison de ma présence, il m'amena jusqu'au manoir.

Il me conduisit jusqu'à un petit salon, me servit un thé et dit aimablement en s'inclinant:

\- Je vais prévenir Maîtresse Narcissa de votre arrivée.

Je profitai de son départ pour détailler la pièce dans laquelle je me trouvais, le salon était élégant avoir ces murs en marbre blanc, les canapés en velours vert, néanmoins la pièce dégageait une froideur peu commune qui me glaçait le sang. Narcissa Malefoy arriva quelques minutes plus tard, elle avait des cheveux blonds presque blanc, une peau pâle aussi, elle portait une robe de sorcier de couleur verte. Elle me jaugea quelques instants, son regard s'attarda sur ma tenue, qu'elle devait trouver déplacée. J'étais vêtue d'un sweat noir et d'un jean. J'aurais dû me douter sangs-purs n'appréciaient pas tellement la mode moldu. L'ancienne Black me lança un regard suspicieux et lâcha d'une voix polaire:

\- Qui êtes-vous ? Que faîtes vous ici?

\- Je fais partie du bureau des Aurors, nous enquêtons toujours sur Sirius Black et j'aimerais vous poser quelques questions répondis-je d'un ton professionnel qui ne me ressemblait absolument pas.

J'avais consciemment omis quelques détails, je doutais qu'elle accepte de répondre à mes questions si je lui disais que je n'étais qu' une stagiaire et que je n'avais aucune autorisation d'être là. Lui dire la vérité m'aurait attiré de nombreux problèmes, surtout si cela remontait jusqu'au bureau des Aurors. Je pourrais être virée où pire encore Narcissa se figea, son teint devint encore plus pâle, elle dit d'une voix crispée:

-Vous êtes jeune. Nous avons déjà tout dit à vos collègues concernant mon cousin, elle cracha le dernier comme s'il s'agissait d'une insulte puis continua, néanmoins si je peux vous aider à trouver ce monstre, que voulez-vous savoir à son propos ?

Je lui posais de nombreuses questions sur lui pendant une heure, malheureusement pour moi, je n'appris pas grand-chose. Madame Malefoy n'avait jamais été particulièrement proche de son cousin, il n'était pas difficile de comprendre que celle-ci devait le détester amèrement. Selon, elle cela ne faisait aucun doute que celui-ci aller mal tourner, ce n'était seulement qu'une question de temps. Il avait toujours était attiré par la magie noire, même s'il posséder un talent tout particulier pour cacher son attraction envers ce type de magie. Que sa famille avait essayé de toutes ses forces de l'éloigner de des ténèbres mais, ils avaient échoué mots me firent comprendre qu'en dépit de tous mes espoirs, mon père n'avait jamais été un type bien, il n'était qu'un menteur et un psychopathe. Plus, j'essayai d'en apprendre sur lui, plus je le haïssais, chose que jamais je n'aurais cru possible.

Je me levais pour prendre congé, j'avais terminé mon petit interrogatoire et les résultats s'avéraient navrants, je n'avais toujours aucune idée d'où pouvait se trouver Sirius Black. Comment pouvais-je venger ma mère ? Je n'avais toujours aucune idée de qui était son meurtrier à cause de cette stupide mémoire défaillante et je ne pouvais même pas trouver mon père qui avait été l'un des principales responsables de sa mort. Je me sentais tellement inutile. Alors que Narcissa en parfaite hôtesse, me ramenait à l'entrée. La porte s'ouvrit brutalement. Un homme d'allure fière entra, il avait des yeux bleus perçants et des cheveux blond platine. Sans, que je ne sache vraiment pourquoi, celui-ci me foutait la trouille. Il me semblait étrangement familier, j'avais l'impression de le connaître. A ce moment précis, mon instinct me criait de me barrer le plus vite possible de cette maison.

Son regard s'attarda sur moi quelques instants, puis il reporta son attention sur son épouse, il lui demanda d'une voix doucereuse qui me fit frissonner:

\- Tu ne m'avais pas dit, que nous avions de la compagnie.

\- Elle fait partie du ministère, elle est venue pour me poser quelques questions à propos Sirius Black, répondit-elle.

\- Enchanté, Lucius Malefoy, le bureau des Aurors semblent enfin prendre cette affaire sérieusement. Vous n'êtes peut-être pas tous des incapables en fin de compte. Ma famille a déjà répondu à toutes vos questions et cela à plusieurs reprises. Je vous dirais la même chose qu'à vos collègues, si vous voulez trouver Sirius Black aller parler à Remus Lupin. Ils s'étaient amis lorsqu'ils étaient à Poudlard et je suis persuadé qu'il sait où se cache Black.

\- Bien, merci pour votre hospitalité, après ces quelques mots, je pris mes jambes à mon cou, contente de pouvoir enfin quitter ce manoir qui me fichait la chair de poule. Ma visite chez les Malefoy n'avait peut-être pas été si vaine en fin de compte, j'avais une nouvelle piste. Il me fallait à tout prix interroger cet homme, Remus Lupin, mais avant je devais me renseigner sur lui, histoire de savoir de quel genre de personne il s'agissait.

 **9 Septembre 1995:**

 ** _A la maison, Londres, Royaume-Uni._**

Après une longue journée de travail intense, je rentrai enfin chez moi, il devait être aux alentours de vingt-deux heures et j'étais crevée. Maugrey semblait enfin avoir réalisé qu'il était coincé avec nous, ils nous avaient donc fait travailler avec acharnement pour notre plus grand plaisir. Après, ma séance d'entraînement, j'étais passé aux archives pour obtenir le dossier sur Remus Lupin. L'archiviste, un vieil homme avec peu de scrupule, m'avait autorisé à repartir avec ce dossier en échange de quelques gallions. Pour lui, un dossier de plus où de moins ne faisait aucune différence, il y avait beaucoup trop pour que quelqu'un ne se rendre compte de sa disparition. Le ministère avait des sacrés problèmes de sécurité, mais cela m'arrangeait.

Je m'enfermai donc dans ma chambre, impatiente d'en découvrir plus sur cet homme. La première page indiquée, plusieurs informations sur sa vie dont une en particulier attira mon attention.

 **NOM : LUPIN**

 **PRENOM : Remus John**

 **DATE DE NAISSANCE : 10 mars 1960**

 **ADRESSE : Grantham , Royaume-Uni**

 **STATUT : Créature ( loup-garou)**

Remus Lupin était un loup-garou, cette donnée me fit frissonner. Les loups-garous étaient connus comme étant des créatures violentes et imprévisibles, il n'avait pas bonne réputation. Je n'en avais jamais rencontré et j'aurai préféré ne jamais avoir à le faire. Le reste de son dossier contenait diverses informations tel que ses résultats aux A.S.P.I.C.S qui s'avéraient être plutôt bons ainsi que les différents métiers que celui-ci avait exercé jusque ici. Et il y en avait bien une bonne dizaine aussi bien dans le monde moldu que dans le monde sorcier. Il avait été serveur, apothicaire, vendeur sur le Chemin de Traverse, professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal à Poudlard. Il ne gardait jamais très longtemps ces jobs, ce qui était compréhensible, il était difficile de s'intégrer quand on était un loup-garou. Néanmoins, son dernier métier en date attira particulièrement mon attention. Le fait qu'il eut été professeur ne me choqua pas outre mesure, ce qui m'intrigua le plus ce fut la date à laquelle il avait enseigné, 1993.

Cette année était celle de l'évasion de mon père, cela ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence. Des souvenirs de cette triste année, me revirent alors en mémoire.

 _4 Novembre 1993:_

 _Manoir Duval,Bretagne, France._

 _Cela ne pouvait pas être vrai, je me trompais, rien de cela n'était. Cela devait faire une bonne semaine que je torturai l'esprit à cause de ce foutu journal. Fleur avait eu un devoir à rendre en cours de Droit International, une option qu'elle suivait depuis peu. Elle devait pour l'occasion constituer un dossier sur la situation sans précédent qui secouait l'Angleterre, pour la première fois, un prisonnier s'était évadé d'une prison ultra-sécurisée. L'article était en anglais, elle m'avait donc demandé de lui traduire._

 _Quand, j'avais vu la photo du prisonnier sur la couverture du journal. Quelques bribes de mémoires m'étaient revenu. Je le voyais à mes côtés me poussant sur une vieille balançoire, m'aidant à souffler les bougies de mon cinquième anniversaire. Il était partout dans mon esprit, me suivant comme une ombre. J'avais voulu l'ignorer mais, je n'y arrivais pas, je devais confronter mes grands-parents à ce sujet. Néanmoins, je ne pouvais m'y résoudre, j'avais trop peur. J'étais trop lâche, que ferais-je si tout ceci était vrai._

 _Je pris une profonde inspiration, je devais savoir, je descendis tremblante jusqu'au salon, le journal chiffonné dans mes mains. Je me postai devant mes grands-parents et en posant l'exemplaire sur la petite table de verre. Je demandai d'une voix tremblante:_

 _\- C'est mon père, n'est-ce pas ?_

 _Ma grand-mère regarda mon grand-père, elle semblait horrifiée. Ils ne prirent pas la peine de nier, mon grand-père s'approcha tout doucement de moi, en me regardant dans les yeux, il me répondit:_

 _\- Ariel...Où as-tu trouvé ça ?_

 _\- Pourquoi..., ma voix céda alors que de violent sanglot parcourait mon corps._

 _Des larmes coulaient sur mes joues, des larmes de colères. J'en voulais au monde entier, à mes grands-parents pour m'avoir menti toutes ces années, contre mon père même contre ma mère, je lui en voulais de m'avoir fait avec un tel monstre. Je rembarquai l'article avec moi et remontai dans ma chambre. En claquant violemment la porte de celle-ci, je lançai dans un accès de fureur quelques bibelots contre mes murs avant de me recroqueviller sur moi-même. Je me répétai inlassablement que tout ceci ne pouvait pas être vrai et pourtant. Mon regard tomba une nouvelle fois sur la Gazette du Sorcier où les gros titres affichés:_

 _ **Sirius Black aperçut à Pré-au-lard: Le ministre se dit confiant sur sa capture prochaine.**_

Je savais que Pré-au-lard était voisin de Poudlard, cela ne pouvait être une coïncidence, Lupin travaillait à l'école à cette même période. S'il ne l'avait pas aidé, il devait nécessairement savoir quelque chose. Il fallait que je le rencontre, le plus vite possible.

Soudain, Spiridon se mit à lancer quelques cris dans sa cage. Aussitôt, mon corps se tendit à l'extrême, je me rapprochai de la cage pour essayer de le faire taire ,mais celui-ci continua, attirant fatalement l'attention de Fleur qui venait de rentrer. Elle cria du couloir:

\- Ariel, tu vas bien ?

Je lâchai un juron en recouvrant la cage de mon dragon d'un drap blanc tout en hurlant à mon tour:

\- Oui, je vais bien ! Ne t'inquiète..., je n'eut pas le temps d'articuler ma dernière phrase. Fleur ouvrit violemment ma porte, me faisant sursauter. Tout aurait pu s'arrêter là, mais Spiridon choisit, ce moment précis pour enflammer sa cage réduisant en cendres le drap qui la recouvrait.

Son expression faciale changea dans une moue d'incompréhension, elle lâcha un petit cri d'étonnement et dit:

\- Par Morgane, qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ?

Mon premier réflexe fût de dire que ce n'était pas ma faute comme une gamine prise sur le fait, ce qui ne la convainquit pas vraiment à en juger par son regard noir. Elle semblait vraiment être sur le point de me tuer. J'avais eu l'occasion de voir de nombreuses fois, Fleur en colère et ce n'était jamais beau à voir mais, il était encore pire d'avoir à subir ces foudres. Alors que je faisais, un rapide calcule pour savoir en combien de temps je pourrais réussir à quitter le pays. Ce fût une voix masculine qui vient à mon secours.

\- Et Fleur tout va bien là-dedans ?

\- Oui Bill, c'était...juste une araignée, j'arrive tout de suite, répondit-elle d'une voix douce. Je la regardai bizarrement, je n'avais jamais entendu Fleur parler comme cela à quelqu'un. Qui pouvait bien être ce Bill ? Je haussai les épaules, cela n'avait aucune importance, à cet instant j'était bien contente d'être toujours en vie.

* * *

 **RàR:**

 **Altyia** **:** **Merci beaucoup d'avoir pris la peine de review, tu ne peux pas savoir à qu'elle point celle-ci m'a fait plaisir, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant.**

 **Oriane:** **Merci pour ta review, je vais essayer de faire plus attention pour les fautes :) J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.**

 **A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre, j'espère que celui-ci vous a plus et surtout n'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez.**


	5. Chapitre 5

Et voilà le chapitre 5 est en ligne, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Même si j'avoue qu'il ne s'agit pas de mon préféré !

Le chapitre devrait arrivé la semaine prochaine, il marquera l'apparition d'un personnage que vous attendiez surement avec impatience, je nomme bien sûr Charlie Weasley.

Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira tout de même, n'oubliez pas de me laisser une petite review !

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 5:** **Rumeurs.**

 **15 Octobre 1995:**

 _ **Salle d'entraînement, Ministère de la Magie, Londres.**_

Aujourd'hui était un grand jour, mes camarades et moi-même allions avoir notre toute première mission sur le terrain. La veille, nous avions été assignés à nos tuteurs, ils étaient chargés de nous surveiller mais, aussi de nous évaluer. Il s'agissait ici d'une étape capitale de notre entraînement. La moitié de notre groupe de départ avait déjà été renvoyé, et même si chaque jour nous nous rapprochions un peu plus de notre but final. Nous allions passer neuf mois à suivre comme des ombres ces Aurors qualifiés dans de vraies missions, avec de véritables enjeux même si je me doutais que dans un premier temps, il ne s'agirait pas de mission de grande envergure. Nous n'avions même pas le droit de prendre part à un combat, si une situation se corser, nous avions pour ordre de transplaner immédiatement. Je savais donc que nous n'avions plus le droit à l'erreur. J'avais pour part était assigné à un Auror nommé Kingsley, je le connaissais que brièvement mais, j'avais été plutôt contente d'être assignée à celui-ci. J'avais été très anxieuse à l'idée de tomber sur Tonks que j'essayais d'éviter le plus possible et je n'aurais en aucun pu supporter Maugrey si longtemps. De plus, Kingsley me semblait être très patient et pédagogue, il n'y avait donc aucune raison que mon apprentissage se déroule mal avec lui.

J'entrai dans son bureau, impatiente de pouvoir enfin faire mes preuves, Kingsley était un homme de grande taille, robuste qui de par sa stature imposait le respect. Je me plaçai devant lui, celui-ci me fît signe de m'asseoir en me souriant aimablement. Il m'expliqua alors notre mission du jour. Celle-ci consistait à se rendre sur le Chemin de Traverse, plus précisément dans l'Allée des Embrumes pour y rencontrer quelques voleurs notoires qui possédaient des informations selon quelques rumeurs dont le Ministère cruellement avait besoin. L'Allée des embrumes était l'un des endroits les plus glauques de Londres. C'était une rue sombre et sale où les rats proliféraient tranquillement. Tous le monde savait que les sorciers et les sorcières s'y baladant n'étaient pas des plus fréquentables. Cela me semblait donc être parfait pour une première mission.

 **15 Octobre 1995:**

 _ **Allée des Embrumes, Londres.**_

La ruelle était bondée, quelques sorciers emmitouflés de longues capes étaient adossées contre les vitrines de boutique abandonnées, ivres. Ils semblaient complètement déconnectés de la réalité. D'autres nous dévisageaient, le visage empreint de méfiance, ils devaient sûrement trouver la présence de membres du Ministère louche. Kingsley m'ordonna doucement de rester prêt de lui. Il s'arrêta que quelques mètres plus loin, d'un signe de tête il me désigna un homme occupé à vendre quelques chaudrons. Il me dit alors:

\- Tu vois cet homme là-bas, c'est Mondingus Fletcher, c'est un petit escroc connu du Bureau. Nous avons entendu quelques rumeurs à son sujet. Un membre du Ministère l'a entendu se vanter au Chaudron Baveur qu'il connaissait la position de Sirius Black.

Lorsque, j'entendis le nom de mon père, mon cœur rata un battement, je me figeai. Je ne m'étais pas préparé pour ce genre de mission. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de trouver étrange qu'il m'emmène sur une affaire aussi importante. Néanmoins, il avait attiré mon attention , j'observai donc avec minutie, l'homme qu'il m'avait désigné. Mondingus Fletcher était un homme de petite taille, chauve et légèrement bossu , aux yeux injectés de sang. Nous nous rapprochâmes de lui, une odeur de tabac et d'alcool m'infecta les narines. Trop occuper à vendre ce qui ressemblait vaguement à un chaudron tout rouillé à une vieille sorcière borgne, il ne nous prêta aucune attention.

Mon tuteur posa alors une main sur son épaule, et dit d'une voix forte :

\- Mondingus Fletcher, vieille canaille, toujours à tremper dans des affaires louches à ce que je vois, a qui as-tu volé ces chaudrons ?

Le voleur sursauta, surpris, il répondit d'une voix légèrement tremblante:

\- Personne Monsieur Shacklebolt, je les ai acheté Monsieur Shacklebolt, je suis un honnête homme et je suis prêt à vous le jurer sur ma magie !

Mon tuteur commença à rigoler tout doucement, il rétorqua:

\- Dans ce cas, tu ne vois aucun problème si je jette un coup d'œil à ces chaudrons ! Je ne suis pas stupide Dingus, nous savons aussi bien l'un que l'autre que tu les as volé ! Néanmoins, j'ai une proposition pour toi, je suis prêt à fermer les yeux pour cette fois sur ton petit trafic, en échange je veux que tu me dises où se trouves Sirius Black ! Et n'essaie même pas de me duper, je sais que tu possèdes des informations sur lui !

Dans un premier temps, il parut surpris par la clémence de mon tuteur puis petit à petit une lueur de compréhension éclaira le visage de Fletcher, il hocha la tête et dit:

\- Allons parler dans un endroit où nous serons plus au calme.

Le bandit nous conduisit jusque chez lui, un petit studio au centre d'un quartier malfamé de Londres, il nous proposa du thé que mon tuteur et moi-même refusâmes, horrifiés par l'état de crasse du logement. Modingus Fletcher commença alors à parler, il raconta qu'il avait croisé Black par hasard dans l'allée des Embrumes, alors que celui-ci était en train de discuter avec un autre sorcier dont il n'avait pas pu apercevoir le visage, il l'avait alors entendue dire que celui-ci projetait de se rendre au Tibet dans les jours à venir.

\- Pourquoi voudrait-il se rendre au Tibet ! ça n'a aucun sens ! m'exclamai-je brusquement en tapant du poing sur la table. Kingsley me lança un regard dur m'intimant de me taire, en tant que jeune recrue, je n'étais pas encore autorisé à intervenir. Néanmoins, notre informateur me répondit:

\- Je n'ai jamais dit que Sirius Black était une personne sensée Mamzelle, je ne fais que vous répéter ce que j'ai entendu et c'est tout ce que je sais.

Nous quittâmes son domicile quelques minutes plus tard, alors que j'étais toujours entrain d'essayer de comprendre pourquoi mon père voulait quitter le pays, il était en cavale depuis si longtemps maintenant pourquoi vouloir partir maintenant ? Que pouvait-il bien y avoir au Tibet, pour qu'il décide d'y partir si soudainement ? Peut-être que Mondingus nous avait menti après tout, il ne me semblait pas être des plus dignes de confiance. Je décidai de faire part de mon hypothèse à Kingsley mais, celui-ci me rétorqua:

\- Vous êtes encore jeune Miss Duval mais, vous devez comprendre que les voyous comme Fletcher ne servent que leurs propres intérêts, il n'est pas stupide au point de prendre le risque de mentir au Ministère. Vous pouvez me faire confiance sur ce point.

\- Donc, qu'est-ce vous allez faire? Vous allez vous rendre jusqu'au Tibet pour traquer Black ? l'interrogeai-je.

\- Je doute que cela soit possible Miss Duval, le Département de la Coopération Magique Internationale ne l'autorisera jamais. Nous n'avons pas pour habitude de continuer en dehors du territoire. Tout ce que nous pouvons faire c'est transmettre nos informations à nos confrères tibétains et avec un petit peu de chance, ils parviendront à l'attraper.

\- Mais, il faut faire quelque chose, il ne peut pas juste s'en sortir, ce n'est pas juste. Il doit bien y avoir un moyen de l'attraper avant qu'il ne parte, C'est un MEUTRIER ! m'écriai-je excédée.

Kingsley haussa les épaules en signe d'impuissance tout en marmonnant que c'était la loi et que nous n'avions pas vraiment le choix. J'aurais voulu lui répondre que ces lois étaient stupides mais, je me tus. Cela n'aurait en aucun cas arrangé la situation. Néanmoins, cela ne changeait en aucun cas le fait que je le pensais. Une fois que le Ministère serait au courant que Black avait quitté le pays, ils ne feraient qu'abandonner les recherches, c'était une certitude. Malgré tout, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser que quelque chose cloché dans toute cette histoire. Black avait réussi à échapper aux Aurors pendant presque deux ans, pourquoi ne partir que maintenant ? S'était-il finalement lassé de cette vie de fugitif ? Tout cela n'avait aucun sens.

 **OOOOooooOOOO**

 **15 Octobre 1995:**

 _ **Chaudron Baveur, Londres.**_

Quelques heures plus tard, je rejoignais Fleur au Chaudron Baveur. Cette dernière m'avait envoyé une lettre un peu plus tôt dans la journée, elle avait apparemment une grande nouvelle à m'annoncer. En entrant dans le bar, je ne mis que quelques secondes à la repérer, je me dirigeais vers elle. Quand, elle m'aperçut, elle me lança en souriant:

\- J'ai trouvé un moyen de résoudre notre problème !

Je la regardai en fronçant les sourcils, me demandant de quoi mon amie pouvait bien parler. Puis, alors je compris que celle-ci avait surement trouvé un moyen de nous débarrasser de mon dragon domestique. Il était vrai que celui-ci s'était révélé être en plus problématique que je ne l'avais pensé. En effet, comme tout dragon qui se respectait et même si Spiridon était beaucoup plus petit que ses compatriotes, il lui arrivait assez souvent d'incendier l'appartement. Cela n'avait pas dérangé tant que ça Fleur au début, bien sûr celle-ci était furieuse que je le lui ai caché quelque chose d'aussi important mais, elle s'était bien vite calmée et avait essayé de me laisser gérer les choses à ma manière. Néanmoins, elle avait dû commencé à chercher une solution pour Spiridon à partir du moment où celui-ci avait enflammé une de ces robes préférées. A partir de ce moment, elle avait pris l'affaire de manière beaucoup plus personnelle.

\- Qu'as-tu trouvé ? lui demandai-je.

\- Je n'ai rien trouvé mais, j'en ai parlé à Bill et il m'a dit qu'il avait la solution, il ne devrait plus tarder, me répondit-elle des étoiles plein les yeux comme à chaque fois que celle-ci parlait de son petit-ami. Je lui envoyai un sourire moqueur. C'était assez drôle de voir Fleur tomber amoureuse, elle avait déjà eu des tas de petits copains par le passé, mais je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi investis dans une relation. Elle essaya de me m'envoyer un coup de pied en dessous de la table mais je réussis à l'éviter sans grandes difficultés, fière de moi je lui passais la langue, vexée elle me répondit:

\- Que de maturité en toi, Duval !

Elle me fixa quelques secondes faisant mine d'être sérieuse puis, éclata de rire. C'est à ce moment que Bill arriva, il me salua d'un hochement de tête et embrassa tendrement Fleur avant de s'asseoir. Bill était un sorcier de grande taille aux cheveux roux attaché en catogan, il avait des yeux bleus ainsi que de nombreuses taches de rousseur. Il avait un style de rockeur avec ces bottes en cuir de dragon et le crochet de serpent qu'il portait comme boucle d'oreille. Il était plutôt beau garçon et assez drôle, c'est probablement ce qui avait dû faire chavirer le cœur de mon amie. En somme, il était parfait pour Fleur et je trouvais qu'ils formaient à eux deux, un très beau couple. Après avoir échangé quelques banalités, Bill prit la parole:

\- Vous pouvez considérer votre petit problème de dragon résolu, j'ai envoyé une lettre à mon frère Charlie qui travaille dans une réserve en Roumanie, il sera capable de trouver une solution ! Maintenant, dis-moi Ariel, comment as-tu pu de procurer un dragon ? Fleur refuse de me le dire.

* * *

 **RàR:**

 **Arwalia :** Merci pour ta review qui m'a beaucoup encouragé, j'espère que ce chapitre de plaira même si j'ai mis pas mal de temps pour le publier ! N'hésite pas à me donner ton avis ;)

 **Guest:** Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant !

Avant de partir n'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ;)


End file.
